Good Men Do Nothing
by salmon000001
Summary: The team live in a world has the ability to bring people back from the dead, and does so frequently. The team are the leaders of NCIS, Non-Controllable-Individuals-Society, a group dedicated to stopping the dead from becoming fuel for the power hungry. AU
1. Part 1

Well, this sort of ties in with my other story 'A Long Walk Home,' but you don't need to have read it to understand this story. My entry for the Very AU challenge over at the NFA, and if you haven't already guessed, this is majorly AU so be warned.

I don't own NCIS.

* * *

"_Almost there," the man said, dragging the little girl along by the arm, "Just one more jump left." She just stood there silently watching as he hooked a bracelet around her wrist. He snapped one round his own, then pressed several buttons, making sure he was still holding on to the little girl's hand. There was a line of skin on his wrist rubbed raw from the amount of times he had worn the bracelet, it was one of the distinctive marks that separated frequent jumper from people who just believed in their value, people who didn't want to take any risks. The one disadvantage was that it marked them out as targets to people who thought necropothy was wrong and wanted it stopped. It didn't matter to Dr Jackson what they thought though, as long as he got the little girl through intact all their problems with organizations like NCIS would disappear. He was so close to getting back home now, this was the last jump he would have to make. The little girl whose small hand was grasped by his could be the key to stopping the war; the government would have so much power they would be unstoppable. He just had to make it back. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and then closed his eyes. He pictured where he wanted to go and when he was sure he had it firmly implanted in his mind he pressed the final button on his bracelet. There was a whooshing sound, and then he and the girl vanished. _

Anthony DiNozzo was not happy. It was night time and he was outside in the pouring rain, his coat was pulled together as tightly as possible but he was still cold. He walked down the street of houses, all crumbling and leaning against each other, peering at the numbers on the doors as he passed. The streetlights illuminated the road with an orange haze. Ah, there it was, No 438. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. It was a fairly small, old house but in comparison to some of the houses he had seen along the street, it was practically a mansion. He was sure that the many hungry people on the street would be glad just to have a roof over their heads, especially on a night like this. The door swung open in front of him and Tony found himself looking at a man with grey hair, presumably Gibbs, the leader of NCIS. The old man stood there, obviously waiting for Tony to speak the password and prove he wasn't a Necroth spy.

"Always faithful," Tony said to the man. Gibbs nodded and stepped back to allow him into the house. Tony, glad to finally be out of the rain, took off his coat and looked back at the man who then gestured to a room to his right. Tony entered and saw two other people already sitting at a round table in the centre of the room, a woman and a man. He pulled over a chair from the edge of the room, and Gibbs followed Tony in and grabbed a chair. He sat down on Tony's left, the only free seat at the table. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, then the grey haired man spoke up.

"This is the first face to face meeting of the leaders of NCIS, Non-Controllable-Individuals-Society. You are here because you think necropothy is wrong, and you also happen to be some of the few people in the world whose memories and thoughts can't be read by a memory scanner. Introductions," he said and pointed at the people around the table as he said their names, "McGee, David, DiNozzo. And I'm Gibbs." There was a short silence that was just becoming uncomfortable when Tony decided to break it.

"Well, it's good to be meeting in person after years of encrypted emailing, but why exactly are we here?" he asked. "When we started NCIS, we agreed we would never meet in person, therefore we could never give each other up. We're more likely to get caught this way, which is something that I personally, am not looking forward to."

"Because we have received new Intel," Ziva spoke up. "Dr Jackson has come up with some new research on how the powers of the dead work and thinks that if an undead child were to be brought back to our world, they would be able to channel the full powers of the undead. Not just the dregs of power adults bring, but the whole thing. And if you can imagine that kind of power in the hands of Necroths…."

"That would be bad," Tony answered, nodding.

"Ya'think? That's why we're taking the risk meeting," Gibbs said. "If that kind of power fell into their hands this fight would be over."

"So what can we do about it?" McGee asked.

"We need a plan of action. Unfortunately we received information about this a little too late; Dr Jackson has already left our world jumping to bring back an undead child, so he's out of our reach. He left from Washington DC a few weeks ago, and if he's on schedule will be back in a few days."

"Washington DC? That's practically Necroth central; it'll be impossible getting there without being memory scanned."

"I know, but we have to find a way in. So if anyone has any suggestions, I'd like to hear them." There was silence.

"I have and idea," McGee said slowly. "I might be able to get us full Necroth ID. If we have that they probably won't bother scanning us at all, that city gets lots of traffic every day."

"It would have to stand up to the highest scrutiny," Tony said.

"I know," Gibbs said. "Do think you can get us something that good that fast?"

"I think I could. I know someone, one of the best," Tim said. "Ever heard of Black Lung?"

"Yes," said Ziva. "I have used him to create a false ID before, it was very authentic."

"Okay, so presuming McGee can get us the ID's we have getting into the city covered," Tony said. "But we really need to know exactly where Jackson will arrive back, and we need to have an enabler on out side who can send the child back."

"Well, I don't know about where he'll arrive but I bet Abby would be willing to join us. Especially as there is a child involved."

"It's dangerous," Ziva said, "It's risky, we have not asked her to do anything like this before."

"I think she would do it if we asked."

"Well, if she says yes then that only leaves us with one problem."

"Where they will arrive?"

"Yes. Anyone?" There was an even longer silence than before. Gibbs stared at everyone around the table and when his gaze fell on Ziva, she shifted uncomfortably. There eyes met in a battle of wills which lasted several seconds until Ziva gave in.

"I might have a way," she said reluctantly "I am the one who collected Jackson's research. I have been gathering Intel for my sub-government on Necroth operations when I stumbled on this. I am undercover as a contractor, one of the people who supplies Jackson's labs with chemicals and specialist machines. I know about the jump and the new research because I 'accidently' bumped in on a board meeting. But the location of the jump is top secret. I could most likely get it, but it would blow my cover." The group stared at her. "I'm not sure I can risk blowing the operation to get the data. My superiors might realise something strange was going on."

"We really need that information though," Tim said, "We can't pull this off without knowing where he will arrive back."  
"I can not," she said. "My government has been setting this up for a long time."

"Any you care that much about your sub-government? The governments of the world are why we are scurrying around hiding in the dark. They're the reason that if you or I get captured we'll be put in a facility for 'our own protection.' They're the reason we even have the need to stop Jackson in the first place!" Tony was breathing heavily. "If the governments of the world were any use, research into necropothy wouldn't even be allowed to go on."

"Tony," Gibbs said warningly, then put a hand on his shoulder and turned to Ziva. "But he's right," he said turning to Ziva. "You have to choose between your government and NCIS. But if you choose government and they find out what you are don't come running to us for help."

"You misunderstand me. It is not my government I am loyal to, it is the people who live in my Area, the people who have never done any wrong. I want what is best for them."

"And the best way to get what's best for them is to work with us; what could be more important than trying to safeguard people's right to stay dead. The government use the dead as though they are nothing." Ziva swallowed and nodded.

"I will help you," she said. Gibbs nodded.

"We should meet again tomorrow, at someone else's place. It has to be truly secure though."

"We can use my place," Tony said. Gibbs thought about it, and then nodded.

"I send you all the address. Hopefully by tomorrow McGee will have gone to Black Lung to got the ID's Tony…."

"I'll go see Abby and ask her to join us. If she says yes then I'll bring her along to the next meeting."

"Ziva…."

"I will get you the information we require."

"Alright. 7:00pm sharp." They all stood and filed out of his house. When they were all gone, Gibbs leant with his back against the front door. What they were going to do would be one of the most ambitious things NCIS had ever done. He hoped everything would go according to plan.

_Necroths: A word commonly used in our society to refer to people who are supportive of Jumping and Necropothy. You can become a certified Necroth by undergoing a memory scan, which is used to assess the amount of belief you hold in Necropothy and its values, and you receive documents that certify this. The higher your belief, the higher your rating. These documents allow you many benefits including; access into Necroth Cities, use of jump points and the opportunity to have yourself crossed of the list of people who can be brought back._

_An excerpt from the glossary of 'What is Our World Becoming' by Thom E Gemcity._

TBC........._  
_


	2. Part 2

And here's part two.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

_Jackson materialised at the jump point in front of the Capitol. He stood looking up at the white building, just glad to be breathing the air of his own world. Suddenly he felt something white hot graze his cheek and he immediately slammed himself to the floor, dragging the girl down with him. It was only then that he noticed all the guards around the jump point seemed to be gone, and he was surrounded by figures all in dark clothes and masks. The girl struggled to get up but he pushed her down, only to have another shot pass just a whisper away from the top of his head. He realised they needed to get some cover, and fast. The only thing that was stopping the attackers aiming properly was the distortion barrier surrounding the jump platform, it was sending all their shots just a little off. But it would only be a matter of time until they realised this and compensated. There was a statue to the left of him and he ran towards it keeping low, until he and the girl were sheltered behind it. He wasn't sure who they were but he thought he could make a good guess. They were NCIS.  
_  
Tony could tell which apartment was Abby's as soon as he entered the building. The loud rock music seeped through the walls and was a dead give away. He knocked and then waited. No answer. He knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer.

"Abby!" he called out getting a bit frustrated. Suddenly the music stopped and there was silence in the hallway. Tony could hear his ears ringing. Then the door opened in front of him to reveal a Goth girl grinning widely at him.

"Tony," she said enthusiastically stepping forwards and hugging him.

"Come in," she said dragging him by his hand and then closing the door behind her. He stepped into an apartment that was Abby to a T. The walls alternated between black and red, and from what he could see of her furniture, the couch and the chairs lying around, the whole apartment was themed in those colours.

"How are you?" she asked him as she continued dragging him and then pulling him down on her couch. She plopped herself down next to him.

"I'm good Abby, you?"

"Alright…I guess. I had another call from the government the other day though," she said pulling a face."They still want me to join them, after the amount of times I've said no you'd think they'd just quit it and leave me alone.

"They won't. You're too strong an enabler for them to just give up. And with the amount they lose each year, they always need more." Abby shuddered.

"So what are you here about?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Whenever Gibbs or NCIS sends you to request my services you always get the same guilty look in your eye. You have it now." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, we do have something we'd like your help with."

"Sure thing."

"It's a bit different from usual," Tony said.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to Washington DC to try and stop Jackson from bringing back a dead child. He claims that a child will hold over ten times the amount of power than that of an adult. It's more dangerous than the other missions we've been on, the place will be swarming with people who'd just love to lock us up. If we get caught…."

"I'll help."

"You don't have to, we can find someone else."

"But this is important. If we don't stop him it'll be the start of a new and worse brand of Necropothy. It'll also make it a lot easier for them to get you guys. With that much power, they can just set up a worldwide search and have you found in days. I'll help, now stop trying to talk me out of it."

"Alright. Thanks, we have a meeting at my house tomorrow to discuss the final stages of the plan, you should probably join us."

"I'll be there, count on it."

* * *

The morning after the meeting Tim went to see Black Lung, their contact for gaining false identities and Necroth passes. Black Lung was the only name this guy would allow any of his clients to know, he had a very understandable fear of being caught, and always insisted on a code name. They had obliged him. Not that it would make that much difference if the Necroths caught him and memory scanned him. Although the name NCIS implied that they were all immune to memory scans that wasn't quite true. The five original founding members' were non-controllables; himself, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and … Kate. (Kate had been caught by Necroths a few years ago and although they wouldn't have been able to read her mind, he was sure that wouldn't have stopped them convicting her of treason. They had probably either killed her or kept her locked up in a small cell deep underground.) But NCIS had grown since the original days. They had contacts with people who could be controlled and who also hated Necroths and the ideas they represented. A few hundred people scattered all over the world, the only resistance to survive more than 6 months.

NCIS wasn't a full time occupation; they all had other jobs and occasionally passed on relevant information to the others. Gibbs was an ex-marine and thus still had contacts in the marines. He also ran a boat building business. Tony was a movie director and he came into contact with famous actors, his status allowed him to pick up gossip from the high ends of society. Although his movies were mainly watched by non-Necroths, he was still well know. Tim bet that none of his actor friends would ever suspected Tony DiNozzo of being a member of NCIS let alone one of the founders. Ziva was a spy for her sub-government, and if she came into contact with some useful information she would usually pass it on to them. And Tim himself? Well as a journalist he had access to all the news as it happened, before anyone else. He had also written a book under a pen name, a book supporting NCIS and explaining what they were doing. It was a banned book in every Area, but somehow new copies just kept turning up circulating among the non Necroth population.

Black Lung was one of their contacts. Tim slipped down a backstreet and walked up to a small inconspicuous wooden door set into an alcove in the wall. He rang the bell and then waited a while, hearing creaking and thumping noises. He presumed it was Black Lung checking his security cameras, and then the peep hole. After a minute the door slowly slid open.

"Tim?"

"That's me. You going to let me in?"

"Oh, yeah," Black Lung stepped back and allowed Tim to walk into a dimly lit room. A desk stood in one corner with a lamp shining light on piles of paper and tools, tools that could make and entirely new person.

"What can I help you with Tim?"

"I need full ID's, ones that will get us access to Necroth cities. They have to be up to the highest standard, no mistakes."  
"Got it. You have any specific pictures or names you want me to use?"

"You can use the pictures from last time, it doesn't matter what names. I need one for Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Abby and me."

"Sure thing, no problem."

"And I need them by 6.30 tonight."

"What!" he made a straggled noise.

"If anyone can get his done I know it's you. And we'll pay double the normal rate for speed."

"Hhhmmmm, if I stop some of my other projects I could get them done. Where do you want to collect them?"

"Just leave them in the normal place." Black Lung thought for a second.

"Half payment now, half on completion."

"Okay," Tim said and pulled out of wad of cash from his pocket that he had taken from the NCIS treasury. Black Lung counted it and slipped it into his pocket.

"Get the ID's there on time and you'll get the other half," Tim said as he walked towards the door.

"You'll have them on time," Black Lung paused. "And be careful."

"Huh?" Tim said turning back

"I don't know why you need full access passes but I'd say it means you're planning something big. Don't get caught. NCIS is one of the few places where someone who hates what the Necroths are doing can have a chance to contribute to stopping them. I may just be a paranoid identity forger who sits in the dark but it would be a loss if NCIS was to be taken down. Especially after lasting so long."

Tim looked at the surprisingly perceptive man sitting at his desk.

"Evil is made up of lots of little things and every time you stop someone being brought back, however insignificant they may seem, you're fighting back. And that means something. Even an unimportant average everyday person has the right to stay dead."

"I'll be careful," Tim said and walked of the door. Leaving the man who was anything but average, to do his work.

* * *

Ziva really did not want to do this. She really didn't. Sitting in the passenger seat of the van pulling up to the laboratory, she wanted to turn back, but knew the people at NCIS were counting on her. She'd given them information before, but she'd never stolen anything specifically for them.

The compound was made up of a few grey buildings several stories high. The space in between them had several patches of grass and concrete walkways, to provide easy access between buildings for people in the compound. The whole compound was surronded by a wire fence with caremas at different intervals. There was a guardhouse at the entrance to the compound occupied by a man in military uniform, he was in his forties and slightly chubby. The driver drove up to the guardhouse and pulled out their pass, showing it to the man. He looked at it closely, and then waved them through. They drove round the side of a building until they reached a large door several feet wide by several feet wide.

"Come on then," a voice interrupted her musing. "Get these things in the building as quickly as possible." The driver sitting next to her didn't know she was a spy or a member of NCIS, he just thought she was just a good worker. She got out of the van, swinging her handbag over her shoulder. She didn't usually have a handbag, but this one contained more than makeup and money. She loaded the trolley with boxes from the back of the van, and then wheeled it up to the large door. She paused for a second and then pressed the buzzer. The door swung open for her and she stepped inside a ware house. It had high ceilings and metal walls, and inside it contained with lots of racks and shelves filled with boxes of spare chemicals, arranged alphabetically. Ziva checked the labels on the boxes and started unloading them, working quickly so she would have time to look around. If she was inside too long her boss would get suspicious.

After a few minutes she had finished putting all the boxes on the right shelves and so she crept towards the opposite end of the building. There was a door in front of her, one which to the best of her knowledge should lead further inside the building. Security inside the building was fairly basic, cameras and alarms. Most of the money Jackson's company used for security went on stopping people getting in, so once you were in, the hard part was over. She opened her handbag and took out a lab coat and ID badge. She shrugged into the lab coat and clipped the ID badge to her chest. As long as you walked with confidence and looked as if you fitted in, they didn't really question you. She felt for the holster around her ankle which contained her Sig, well it was always reassureing to have a gun as well.

She walked through the door and into a corridor. She had memorised the floor plans of the buildings, so she knew that to get to the offices of people with higher clearance, she would have to cross over into another section of the compound. She headed for the nearest exit, and then walked across in the open air to the next building along. She entered that building through a fire exit and turned around a corner to find the corridor she was looking for. There were several doors along it, and she knew they all belonged to people who had high clearance. She thought her best bet for finding the information she was after would be to get access to one of their computers. She walked up and down the corridor slowly, watching the doors until she saw someone leaving their office.

She nipped inside and saw that the computer on the desk in front of her was already logged on. That would save her time but it also meant the person leaving the office wouldn't be gone long. She opened up the windows and searched through logs of meetings getting more and more frustrated as her search still turned up nothing. Just as she thought she'd have to give up, she found what she was looking for, buried in a password protected sub-folder in the shared area. She saved the document to a memory stick, and then slipped it into her pocket. She closed down all the windows she had opened, and walked to the door. She had the information; now all she had to do was make her way back to the van and Jack, the driver. Just as she was about to pull the door open, it opened in front of her as the original occupant of the office returned, holding a steaming cup of coffee. He looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing in my office?"

_Enablers: People from earlier times might have called them witches or wizards. They use words to affect the state of the world around them, although it often takes great amounts of energy. This energy comes from within the enabler himself (or herself) and some people have more natural energy than others. Using this energy severely weakens the enabler,' which is why there are strict guidelines over what 'magic' can be used without a government license. Examples of magic that need a license include mind reading, telekinesis and the sending of the dead back to their realm. The government is always on the lookout for new 'volunteers,' to help them send the dead back._

_An excerpt from the glossary of 'What is Our World Becoming' by Thom E Gemcity._

Like it? Then review, it makes my day. _  
_


	3. Part 3

Still don't own NCIS, unfortunately.

_Part 3_

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's my first day here and I was looking for lab 12b."

"But why are you in my office?"

"I was hoping there might be someone in here who could give me directions. Could you point me in the right direction?" He still looked slightly suspicious and peered closer to read her badge.

"Well, Miss Lisa Hawkins, you go out this door, turn left keep going until you get to a set of stairs, go up 2 flights and then it's the second door on the right."

"Thank you," she said politely. She walked out of the door and the man watched her until she rounded the corner. She waited until he'd shut the door, peered up and down the corridor to make sure no-one was watching, and then quickly turned around, walking back the way she'd come. She almost ran across the gap between buildings, and then hurried back to the drop off room. She removed her lab coat and badge and then slowed her breathing down so no-one would guess she had just been running.

She walked over to the door leading back to the van, only at the last minute remembering to grab the trolley she'd brought with her. She left the building and walked at a casual pace back to the van. She stashed the trolley in the back, and then opened the door and climbed into the passengers seat. Her hand felt the flash drive safe in her pocket and she relaxed her tense muscles. This was as close to safe as she was going to get.

"You alright?" the driver asked her, and she realised she must have been acting strangely, just sitting there silently. "I'm fine," she replied.

______________

Tim picked up the packet containing their ID's and left a wad of money in its place. He headed towards Tony's house, satisfied that he'd managed to get his part of the plan fulfilled. Tony's house was in a similar style to Gibbs', one of many crammed into a small street. Of course, if they were certified Jumpers they would have been able to get large 3,4 or 5 bedroom places, what with the amount of money they earned, but being against such things, they were subjected to run down areas and tiny establishments. He knocked on the door and Tony answered it. Looking behind him, Tim could see Gibbs and Ziva already there. No Abby yet though. Tim walked through to the dining room and sat down; the room was very similar to the one in Gibbs' house.

Tony closed the door and sat down with a sigh. Even with the poor conditions they were made to live in, Tim was at least thankful for some things. He'd had it easy in regard to family, his parents and sister were all non-necroths, but Tony's dad was a well known necroth. Tony would never say anything about it, but Tim suspected that his Dad had gotten very angry when Tony had found himself disagreeing with the morals his dad tried to force on him. Tony had withstood threats, bribery, blackmail, and who knew what else. Gibbs… well Gibbs was just Gibbs and he didn't talk about his family. The silence seemed to wrap itself around the room as each person was lost in their own thoughts.

"She'll be here," Tony's voice broke through the silence that surrounded the table.

"Abby said she would help." They waited 5 more minutes growing increasingly more worried until there was a knock at the door. Tony leapt up to answer it and came back with Abby.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. Now that we are all here, we can start making our plans."

______________

Tony slowed down as he drove up to the barriers and checkpoints that you had to pass through if you wanted to get into Washington DC. There were 6 stations, and about 12 cars lined up in each. Most other places had smaller checkpoints, but Washington DC was the capital and after all, it wouldn't do to allow just anybody to come in. Tony had used to live in that city when he was little. But then when he turned 16 and mind scans were mandatory for him to be able to stay, he left. Not that he had had a particularly enjoyable childhood growing up there. Ziva was sitting next to him in the front, and McGee was in the back. Gibbs and Abby had gone in another car; they hoped it would make them less noticeable. And of course Gibbs wasn't going to let Abby get put in any danger if he wasn't around

McGeek had been reading for the entire journey and Ziva had been staring out the window. Tony had tried to make conversation, but received monosyllabic answers; he guessed even the professional spy herself was a little tense. They pulled up next to the station and everyone got their fake ID's out and handed them to Tony. He in turn handed them to the man sitting in the booth, the man controlling the barrier and who would decide whether they were to be allowed in.  
"Here you go," Tony said. The man took them and scanned them into his computer. He was about average height, slightly overweight, with long brown hair that came down to the back of his neck. Tony had never been a particularly good guesser of age, but he would say the man was in his thirties.

"So, what you folks comin' down to DC for?"

"Well, we've never been before and we were in need of a holiday I guess," Tony answered.

"You lookin forward to seein' the sights then darlin'?" the man asked directing the question to Ziva. Tony had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the murderous expression that had flickered across Ziva's face at the word, 'darlin.'

"Yes. I am looking forward to that," she replied stiffly. The guy frowned.

"You foreign or somethin' luv?"

"Yes." Ziva glared at man gulped and then decided it would probably be a good idea to stop questioning her.

"What's her problem?" he asked Tony.

"Oh, she just wanted to go to Hawaii instead and I don't have the time. I put my foot down." The guy looked at him understandingly.

"Hang on, ain't you that movie director? DiNozzo or something like that?" Tony cursed their luck. Why couldn't they have got someone who hated movies?

"Yeah, it is you! I saw you on the news the other day about your new film." The guy nodded to himself for a second but then a suspicious look crept into his eyes. "Hang on, you're passport says Thomas DiNardo?" Tony gulped and then started improvising on the spot.

"Anthony DiNozzo is like my stage name." The guy still looked confused.

"Like actors sometimes have different names on screen, or…" Tony searched for another example and then his eyes fell on McGee. "…or like authors have pen names."

"Oh yeah, I get it. Makes sense I guess."

"I..." the machine beeped cutting off the man's reply and he turned around to retrieve their ID's. The three occupants of the car held their breath as the guy looked at the computer screen.

"Looks like you're good to go."

"Thanks," Tim said, the first words he had said since the car had stopped. Tony reached out the window and took the cards; handing them back to the individuals they belonged to. The barrier in front of them went up.

"Have a nice trip," the guy called to them as they drove off. Tony breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Why on earth do you have to be a movie director Tony?" Tim sighed.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed, "It's not my fault he knew me. I'm not that well known among Necroths, I'm surprised he did."

"Well maybe you could get a job were you're less well known."

"What, you mean like a newspaper editor?"

"But not many people actually know me by sight, and I control what goes in the news, I can choose to keep myself out of it." Tony was about to snap back a retort, but Ziva interrupted him.

"Now is not the time for arguments," she said. "We are going to try to take over one of the major jump platforms in DC, the Necroth capital. We need to be working as a team, not having a dog fight."

"Dog fight?" Tim asked.

"I think she means cat fight," Tony whispered to him.

_The Full Government (shortened to just the Government)- A world wide government made up of sub-governments, each sub-government concerns itself with the running of it's Area.( Before world unification they were called countries.) Each sub government sends several members of to Full government which meets twice every year, although emergency meetings can be called in times of crisis. Even though world unification was supposed to end all differences between countries and create peace, different sub-governments are always arguing and spying on each other. You can change the name of the problem, but it doesn't actually help to fix it._

_An excerpt from the glossary of 'What is Our World Becoming' by Thom E Gemcity._

______________

Hope you enjoyed it._  
_


	4. Part 4

Still don't own.

Chapter 4

The two groups met up in a small park a short way from the jump point that Ziva's information had said Jackson would be using. The sun had almost set, sending orange rays of light across the grass, but it was summer, and so would stay warm for several hours yet. The place was buzzing with people, families having a relaxing day in the park. They spotted the other three members of their group sitting on a blanket, looking for all the world like a group of friends having a picnic. Gibbs and Abby walked up to join them. As they sat down Gibbs felt his knee's click, this is really not doing any wonders for my health, he thought, I'm getting too old for this.

"You got through okay?" he asked the others.

"Apart from the border guard recognising Tony, yes," Tim replied.

"This Black Lung or whoever is good," Abby said admiringly. "We went through the checkpoints without a hitch."

"You have our clothes don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"And your guns?"

"The guy didn't even search our car," Ziva sniffed, "Not a very good security guard in my opinion."

"You just didn't like him because he called you 'darlin'" Ziva paused.

"That too."

"Okay, quick rerun over our plan. The fact that Jackson will be coming in at night works to our advantage. Less people around to confuse the issue. It also means less chance of civilians getting hurt."

"We're civilians."

"We are NCIS" Tony looked at Gibbs and his mouth quirked into a little smile.

"Exactly. Tim's computer skills should be able to nullify the alarms and set up the video cameras on a loop."

"Then we go in. I have some knockout gas; the guards will be unconscious for about an hour. If we're not out by then we probably never will be. Abby stays behind us at all times, we shoot Jackson, send the child back, and then get out of there." A silence fell over the group.

"I guess we have some down time for a few hours then, make sure you aren't caught on any cameras. Meet back here at 21:00, ready to go. That means in the proper clothes as well."

"Yeah""Okay," they chorused. The team grabbed their bags with their gear for that night in, and then split up and went there separate ways. Tim was thankful of this time to be alone, to process what was going to happen. Things had moved so fast, last week he had never even seen these guys, hadn't even known there names, just email addresses.(moviebuff, ninjagirl, boatbuilder) It had never been quite real, Timothy McGee was the one of the leaders of NCIS? No way.

And he had never been on one of these missions before, he'd helped organise them sure, but he wasn't naturally inclined to fighting, unlike Gibbs and Ziva. The majority of his work had been with computers, hurting the government through cyberspace, and of course, his writing. Tim wandered along the streets of Washington DC, it was the first time he had ever been here, and probably would be his last. People bustled by him, just going about their lives, normal people. All technically Necroths, although he doubted that any of them had jumped in their life. He sometimes dreamed of being like them. Just normal, accepting, not having to fight at every turn. It would be such a relief just to give in, but he knew he never would. He would keep fighting for as long as he could, it was in his character. Sometimes he had doubts, after all, so many people thought necropothy was right, the majority of humanity in fact. But every time he even tried to think that necropothy could be right, something within him cried out. His heart told him he was doing the right thing.

He checked his watch, 7:00. He started walking back towards the park, and as soon as he found a public bathroom, he went in and changed his clothes. When he walked out he was wearing a black jumper and black jeans. A black mask was stuffed into his back pocket. All in all the outfit wasn't that unusual, but it would help him blend into the dark. He found the park, and the rest of the team already waiting.  
"Ready to go?" Gibbs asked him.  
"I'm ready."

_Jumping was first invented in secret by a team called Dynamite. Experiments were conducted in underground facilities, only people with top level clearance were allowed to know there was a project going on underground that could change history. Until someone, still to this day anonymous, tipped of the media. At first it was brushed off as a hoax, but the evidence provided was too strong and the government realised they couldn't keep it a secret anymore. They admitted that, although it was very dangerous, traveling to other universes was possible. At first people where shocked and skeptical. Traveling to alternate universes? It was the kind of thing only seen in sci-fi. Months went by and the public interest began to fade slightly, no detailed information was provided by the government, and so things went back to normal. Of course it was of great interest to the scientific community but the government kept all details under-raps, and very few people were ever allowed to travel. That was until someone found the universe of the dead. Monica Henderson came back from a jump with a dead person in tow. She found that when she was touching the dead power flew through her, kind of like and electric shock. She could do things she couldn't before. Tests were run but soon the amount of power coming from the dead person began to fade, until eventually none came through at all. The person just sat there. Now the government were stuck, what were they going to do? Around this time the powers of enablers where becoming more understood and some bright spark, Jordan Graham, realised that the power coming through the dead was not unlike and enablers power, that maybe and enabler could send the man back. And it worked, jump points were set up in several major cities and became more common. Not everyone understood all the principles behind it, like most people use computers but couldn't tell you how to put one together from scratch. Since then the dead have been used frequently to bring a source of power to those who were born without it. I sometimes wonder if those born without it weren't meant to have it, and using the dead for power is not an acceptable thing in my book, both literally and metaphorically._

_The story of jumping is a fairly common one, and so I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm re-hashing it? The very first dead person brought back, we don't even know his name. We know about team Dynamite, about Monica and about Graham. What about the ordinary person who was brought back? The Necroths try to tell you that the dead aren't alive, and technically they have no body. But they are still human. And the deserve more respect than to be used as fuel for the power hungry. So even if you're just an ordinary person and have never jumped in your life, you are responsible for what is happening to the human race. Even if you think there is nothing you can do...there is always something you can do. Pass this book around. Try to get the message out. Necropothy is not okay. Be active instead of passive. If you want change to happen, you have to make it happen._

_An excerpt from 'What is Our World Becoming' by Thom E Gemcity._


	5. Part 5

I don't own NCIS. I do however own all the mistakes that are in this chapter.

Anyway, on with the story

Chapter 5

The jump point was a cuboid approximately 50 feet squared, with a cylinder (the fusion reactor) attached to one side. So far the fusion reactor was the only thing humans had found that could power such a universe altering device. There were no walls, metal girders outlined the shape and a platform could be seen in the middle, approximately ten feet squared, surrounded by small statues. Girders crossed diagonally on the top face of the shape and met in the center. Gibbs, hidden in the shadows of the bushes 400 feet away, counted about twenty guards in military fatigues surrounding the shape. They all had radios with which they could contact each other and were holding large caliber machine guns.

Tim was sitting in foliage almost directly opposite Gibbs typing away on his keyboard, working on fooling the cameras and shutting down the alarms. When Tim had finally managed to hack the camera feeds, he closed the laptop and left it in the bushes. He took his gun in one hand, and grabbed a canister of gas from his backpack.

"Got it," Tim said into his radio. "The cameras should be looping, ready to go."

"I read you," Gibbs answered. "On my mark." He paused. "Okay DiNozzo, David, McGee, now!"

At this Gibbs ran out from the bushes and when he looked to either side he could see three other shadows moving forward as well, all converging on the jump point.. They each ran to one side of the box and threw there canisters of knockout gas. The guards tried to shout but they had spotted spotted the team a little to late and couldn't get enough sound out. They tried to cover their mouths as the gas diffused through the air, but it was no use, this was military grade stuff, Gibbs had gotten it from an old friend in the marines. After about ten seconds the guards were all unconscious and more importantly, none of them had managed to get to the emergency siren. The siren that signaled a jump point was under attack. Gibbs doubted the thing had ever been used before, no-one had ever tried to attack the Washington DC jump point before. Gibbs started as Tony's voice crackled through the mike.

"All right, all mine are out. What about you guys?"

"Got them all."

"None of my guards are awake."

"Same here," Gibbs said."Okay, move forward to your positions then."

They each took up positions covering one side of the cuboid except for Abby. He saw the other three move to positions behind the metal girders on their side and gestured for Abby to come out from the bushes where she had been hiding. She ran out quickly to where he was crouching. They had an approximated time of when Jackson would be arriving but it would depend on how fast he jumped from universe to universe, and if there were any delays. Abby reached him and ducked down next to him, her breath clouding on the air as she caught her breath. He looked at her and she met his eyes then looked away. She was scared probably; they didn't usually ask her to face guns and bullets.

"Gibbs," she said quietly.

"Yeah, Abs."

"You know I hate this, right? This sneaking around in black and fighting, I mean, I know it has to be done but I don't like it, I really feel like a bad guy."

"When we fight we tell the government that they haven't won, that there are still some people who are not happy with them. And if we just give up and hide, they'll start thinking it's alright to bring people back from the dead with no thought of them just being left alone."

"Yeah, I know that Gibbs, I just wish we didn't have to." Gibbs smiled sadly at her.

"All that is necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing.' If there is something you truly believe in, like the right to be free, then you have to be willing to fight for it. It's all very well having peaceful protests, but some groups of people, especially the government, will never listen or change, unless you make a noise. There's only so long you can stand to be trampled on."

"I still don't like it."

"None of us do," he said putting an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

About half an hour later Tony picked up a faint noise, a buzzing sound, and recognized it as the first sign that a jump point was becoming active. He spoke into his radio.

"Hey, I think the jump point's activating." There was a small pause.

"Yes," Ziva said, "I think I hear it too." Where the girders met in the center of the top face they began to glow, as massive amounts of energy were forced into one spot. With a loud sound, the air directly underneath the center began to fade and become transparent. When you've seen a jump point in operation you realize that your universe is not very solid, and is only a thin layer in an infinite pile of universes. A bit like pieces of paper all stacked on top of each other. All you need is a pencil and you can poke a hole through the top one to reveal a different sheet of paper. The faint silhouettes of a tall person and short person began to appear, gradually getting clearer and clearer until Tony could make out a man with blond hair and blue eyes, and a little girl of about four or five, with long blond hair. He took a shot, aiming for the man's leg, but to his surprise the bullet whizzed off several feet to the left. From opposite him he heard another shot, Ziva, but it too missed, only grazing the mans cheek. What was going on? At this, Jackson threw himself to the ground dragging the little girl with him. The man ran to one of the small statues surrounding the platform and tried to use it as cover, ducking into an alcove at the base. However he was surrounded. They would have no problem taking him out, as long as they could actually hit him! Abby's voice came over the radio suddenly.

"I think there's a distortion field everyone, as long as you're outside it, it'll throw you're aim off."

"Damn," McGee said, covering the side to the left of Tony.

"We'll have to move further in and get inside the distortion field. Hopefully it won't be too small."

"3, 2, 1, move in." At this they all crept in slowly, carefully looking around, wary of more security measures they didn't know about. When they were about 30 feet away from the statue, Gibbs held up one hand and they stopped.

"If you surrender now and let the girl come with us you will not be harmed," Gibbs shouted.

"NCIS, I presume," he shouted back to them. "Fine, I'm coming out. Don't shoot me." He crawled out from the inside of the alcove and stood up, pulling the little girl with him. He held both arms up in the air, facing Gibbs.

"Now send the girl over," Gibbs said. Everything after that happened very quickly. Jackson dropped his arms and wrapped them both around the girl. Gibbs fired, but the bullet stopped about three feet before its target. The girl struggled in the man's arms but couldn't break free. As soon as the shot stopped Abby was running across to the rest of the team. They may have been brave fighters and non-controllable but they were not enabler's and could not fight magic. She reached Gibbs just as five bolts of light flared out from Jackson and curved in towards her friends. She reached for all the power inside herself and whispered,

"Shield." The light suddenly seemed to hit a wall and stop. She thought they would just fade away, like most strikes, but they kept pushing hard against her barrier. It was taking a huge amount of effort to keep it there and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep it up. It was then she realized just quite how much power must be available in a child, she was one of the strongest enablers on the planet but Jackson had a much bigger resource of power than her. She began to feel the barrier crumbling and slipping. The rest of the team had been staring at her as soon as she had run into the cage, and she turned to meet Gibbs' eyes.

"Run," she managed to get out through clenched teeth. Gibbs shook his head.

"We're not leaving you here Abs." She glared at him furiously.

"He's too strong, I can't hold the barrier for much longer. You have time to get out of here and survive. You can't all die, or they will have won." Gibbs shook his head and then looked across to Tony, Ziva and McGee. "You can run if you want," he said, but they all met his gaze and none of them moved.

"Either we win this together, or we loose it together. We decided that from the start. Abby swallowed as beads of sweat trickled down her forehead and it was becoming and effort to keep stay standing. The last dregs of power flowed into her shield and then there was no more left she could give. Her legs collapsed underneath her and she fell to her knees. The barrier flickered and then went out. The deadly white light arced towards its intended targets and there was nothing any of the team could do to stop them.

_For many years there have been people who claim they can read your mind. Most of them are frauds, or simply delusional. But there are a select few that can, enablers of a special kind. When people realized that it was actually possible for people to read minds, there were two things they wanted to know; how it was done and how they could eventually learn to do it. Eventually scientists came up with the memory scanner, a device that while couldn't really read minds, could detect the amount someone believed in what they were saying. It was a device that had many applications, military and civilian. It also had the added bonus of helping the government to enforce their new policy on necropothy. The people who believed what the government was saying and those who didn't were split up into two groups. Those who didn't believe were cast out of major cities and made to live in small towns. New motions were passed which further separated those who believed and those who didn't. Those who didn't were almost considered traitors, and (the government said) should be shunned and helped to see the error of their ways. People went along with it, first out of fear that they might be brought back and then because it was the status quo, the way things had always been._

_Shortly into this new regime the government found that some people, a very small percentage of the population couldn't be scanned. They panicked, this was a threat to their method of segregation, what were they going to do with these people? When in doubt, lock them up. They claimed that the people who couldn't be read were mentally damaged and needed to be locked up for their own safety. Some people believed them, some didn't, either way, if they found out that you couldn't be read, then they locked you up. The government called these people Immunes but the name didn't stick and so the 'Immunes' made up their own name for themselves; 'Non-controllable,' referring to the fact that they were some of the few people the government couldn't control with the threat of a mind scan. And that is what they are commonly refered to by the majority of the population._

_An excerpt from 'What is Our World Becoming' by Thom E Gemcity._

If you liked it, review.


	6. Part 6

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been ill the past week. Anyway, here's another chapter._

_I still don't own NCIS, it's out of my price range.  
_

Chapter 6

As Tim saw the white light curving towards him, time didn't slow down. If anything it sped up. Being on the opposite side of the square to Gibbs, he couldn't hear quite what was being said, but the meaning was clear. Abby was looking more exhausted by the second, and from her expression she seemed to be trying to get Gibbs to leave. As if he would ever leave her there. As if any of the team would leave her there. Gibbs called out to the team to ask whether they wanted to move, and no-one said anything. Tim considered moving out of the path of the light, but if Jackson was controlling it, then it would follow Tim as long as he was close to him. Abby seemed to be struggling to keep the shield up, and suddenly she collapsed. The white light shot towards them and then just as it was about to touch Tim's face, so near he could feel the colossal amount of heat being put out, it plummeted into the ground by his feet. All this had happened in under a second. His first reaction was one of confusion. He thought he was dead for sure. He glanced over at the rest of the team and saw the lights that had been pursuing them were gone as well. He blinked away the spots the bright light had left and focused in on the middle of the jump point. Jackson lay face down on the metal platform eyes closed and the young girl stood next to him. Tim moved in closer.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I want to go home," she said. "It hurts."

By then the rest of the team had drawn closer to the girl as well, Abby leaning on Gibbs for support. Tony pressed two fingers to Jackson's neck and looked at Gibbs.

"He's still alive."

"Abby will send you back as soon as she recovers her strength," Gibbs said to the girl "She's tired." The little girl closed her eyes.  
"What's your name?" Tony asked.

"Annie," she then tilted her head and looked at Tony curiously. "I saw you before. You were nice and tried to help me."

"Huh?" Tony said confused.

"Maybe she saw an alternate you in a different universe," Tim suggested.

"We need to leave now." All heads turned to Gibb. "I'm sure with the magic display we've just put on and the fact that they can't contact any of their guards the Government will twig that something's wrong. They'll be sending reinforcements."  
"Hang on, but if the Government realizes it's been attacked, they'll put a lock down on the city, we won't be able to be able to get out in our cars. I hope your friend will come through for us, our lives depend on it and until Abby can send Annie back, so does the success of the mission."

"I've know him for years. He said he'd meet us a few blocks from here. We should go." Gibbs took of his balaclava and the rest of his black clothing to reveal underneath a set of ordinary clothes. They others followed his example and with in a minute if there had been a passerby, all they would have seen was five ordinary people and a child going for a casual stroll. The team didn't run, just walked, as if they had no idea about what had happened at the jump point just a few feet away. Tim shivered, it was cold without his jumper on, and ominously he could see clouds above. He was just praying that it wouldn't rain. They rounded a corner and then Gibbs stopped.

"This is where he said he'd meet us," Gibbs said and everyone stood in silence for five minutes, still doubtful about whether anyone would actually come. They trusted Gibbs, of course, but so many things could go wrong. Suddenly a van came skidding around the corner, wheels spinning. Gibbs grinned as he spotted the man in the drivers seat.

"I take it then that you plan was a success," the man said as he got out of the van and opened up the back for them. The team bundled into the back of the van.

"Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby, and Annie," Gibbs said pointing at the people as he said their names.

"I'm Doctor Donald Mallard, most people call me Ducky. I have the bags that you asked for Jethro," Ducky said and handed over six black plastic bags.

"Hang on," Tony said, "Don't those look an awful lot like body bags?"

"Yes my dear boy. The plan is that you all climb inside these and zip yourselves up. I am a coroner and this is my van. Normally I have an assistant, but he couldn't be here so I am driving. Once when I was driving in Toronto I happened across a strange..."

"Ducky," Gibbs interrupted, with the air of one who is used to his friends idiosyncrasies "You were explaining the plan to them?"

"Ah yes. Well you all hide in body bags and I put a few real ones in here with you at the front. I have my medical license which allows me to pass through tolls. And even if because of this high security alert they decide to check in my van, I can unzip the real bodies to show them.

"You mean we have to be zipped up in those bags for dead people," McGee said nervously.

"If you want to get out of this city, Timothy, then I am afraid so."

"Thanks for this Duck," Gibbs said. "It's a big favour to ask you."

"Just remember this when I come asking for a favor in a few years."

"I will."

"I'm going to go and get in the drivers seat. I'll give you five seconds to get zipped up, and then I'll start driving." The man closed the doors and they could hear him walk round and open the driver's door.

"Right, into the bags everyone," Gibbs said. Tim helped Annie into one of the bags.

"It's okay, it's only for a little while, you don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared," she said. "I'm already dead; what have I got to fear? All I want is to go back to where I belong now." Seeing Tim's expression, she added. "I don't mind, it's peaceful there; it doesn't hurt as much as here." He swallowed. "Alright, when we get back home, we'll send you back." He zipped up the bag, leaving only a small gap at the top, to let air and light through. Abby, Ziva and Tony were already in their bags and Gibbs was just grabbing his. Tim got into the bag and zipped himself up. It felt slightly claustrophobic and he closed his eyes.

He waited out the journey home in the dark and wished things could be different here. That they didn't have to fight and see what they saw all the time; souls forced to be in our reality where they don't belong. However much we wish those we love to be back with us, it's against nature, and what right do we have to say they must come back, that the must suffer and become mortal again for us. Tim heard the engine start and felt the floor he was lying on move slightly as they drove. His eyes slipped shut and the rocking of the van lulled him to losing all sense of time, taking away all of his troubles and cares, as he drifted towards home.

_Only one more chapter left. Thanks for reading._


	7. Part 7

Final chapter folks!

I still don't own NCIS.

Chapter 7

Abby stepped forwards and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. She concentrated and channeled her energy into the little girl, sensing the path through the realities Annie had traveled. The energy poured in to the little girl and opened the pathways letting the girl slip back to the dimension in which she belonged. She would go back though all the universes. It took so much less energy to send people back than to bring them here because it was where they belonged; their own universe was always pulling on them to go back there. The girl became less solid under her hands and Abby opened her eyes to see the girl was now translucent. She took her hands off Annie's shoulders and stepped back as the little girl gradually faded away. She felt the drain on her and she sat down in the chair that was next to her.

"Good job Abs," said Gibbs who was sitting next to her. They were in Gibbs house in the dining room, where this whole thing had started. It's funny how somethings go in circles Gibbs thought.

"Well we did a good job there I think," Tony said.

"Yes," Ziva said. "And we all survived."

"It's a good thing we stopped them getting Annie and knowing about the amount of power a child has. If they knew, they would stop at nothing to get one here, and if they did, then NCIS would be over. No-one would ever be able to challenge them again," Abby said. "The amount of power that Jackson had with her," Abby shuddered, "It's scary. No-one should have that much power."

"Well it's a good thing we stopped it then," Tim said. "Slow and steady wins the race after all. Small victories, everyone deserves to not be dragged back into our universe."

"One small step closer to stopping the use of necropothy, but now Jackson knows that a child will give him that much power, he isn't going to give up. Once you open a can of worms it's very hard to get them all back in."

"A can of worms?" Ziva asked. "I did not know necropothy had anything to do with worms."

"It's just a saying," Tony said smiling.

"We'll wear them down eventually," Gibbs said. "As long as we don't give up hope and we never give in and never give up. You guys in?" They all nodded.

"Then let's get back to work."

__________________

In a different universe where NCIS did not stand for Non-Controllable-Individuals-Society, but in fact for Naval Criminal Investigative Services, the major crimes unit were sitting in the bull pen of a building in the Naval Yard working on a case. Tony and Ziva had been bickering across the bullpen for several minutes and Gibbs was finally tired off it. He lifted his head up.

"Get back to work," he barked echoing words said at the same time by the same person, only in a different universe. The air in the bullpen suddenly went cold and Gibbs shivered, a feeling of déjà vu coming over him. The others felt it too and wondered what was happening, but before they could speak, the feeling disappeared. Tony, Tim and Ziva shook it off and went back to work. But Gibbs didn't move. He could have sworn he had just been someone else, someone very like him, but not him. Someone who had just won a victory against a group of people called Necroths. Someone who's first rule to live by was not 'never let suspects stay together' or 'never screw over your partner', but was 'if you do nothing evil triumphs.' I've heard that before Gibbs thought, a quote from someone famous or something. McGee would probably know it, he thought. But it was a good rule; maybe it could get added to his list. Yeah he thought, rule 24. He pulled up Google on his computer and typed in and it came up with a quote by someone called Edward Burke.  
_  
'The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.'_

The End.


End file.
